Immortals of the Runes
by ZRBxSTITCHES
Summary: Mystery unfolds and the Dawn Rune is stolenagain. The new Commander Faroush set's off to findout who's behind the theft. Murder, slight romance,and humor...
1. Prologue: Evil Teleportress

Title: Immortals of the Runes

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Summary: Mystery unfolds and the Dawn Rune is stolen again. The new Commander Faroush set's off to find out who's behind the theft. Murder, slight romance,  
and humor...

Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
---------------------------------------------------------

Queen Lymsleia had awoken to the rain tapping on her window. The weather was depressing...the perfect type for what had happened the day before.

"Prin-- I mean, Your Majesty?" a familiar voice came from behind her door.

"You may enter, Miakis." Lym said.

Miakis slowly opened the door to the Lym's bedroom. Walking in in the same style she had always, she closed the door.

"My, we're looking very...uh...dark, today." Miakis stated with a grin.

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean"  
Queen Lym shouted at her bodyguard and friend.

"Just exactly as I said it." Miakis said calmly.

"Listen, I am your Queen." Lym said with a evil glimmer in her eye.

"So?" Miakis responded.

"So...YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR QUEEN THAT WAY"  
Lym shouted.

"Shh...Quiet! You don't want to scare the beavers away again." Miakis suggested. "Anyways, I came here to tell you that the results of your investigation have arrived."

Queen Lym had walked into the Audience Chamber and sat on the throne with Miakis standing beside her.

"Your Majesty, allow me to report." Oboro said.

"Yes. Begin." Lym said.

"Alright, after questioning the remaining guards stationed at East Palace, we have confirmed that it was the work of one thief." Oboro stated.

"What!" Lym shouted. "How could one thief murder so many guards and steal the Dawn Rune!"

"The autopsy shows that all the guards were killed the same kind of way. Not only that, but the survivers say that the person seen used a mysterious green rune. The witnesses say stated they didn't recognize the design. Anyways, that's all we have for now"  
Oboro said, taking a bow, then leaving.

"Your Majesty..." Miakis said solemnly.

"Hmmm..." Lym though to herself. "Miakis, call in big brother."

"Yes, your Majesty." Miakis answered walking out of the room.

Walking through the hallways, Faroush and Lyon chatted.

"So, Commander, how do you like your new clothes"  
Lyon asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Faroush, the new commander of the Queens Knights, said.

"Well, these clothes aren't all that different from my old clothes." Lyon, now a full Queen's Knight said.

"Well, they're a little stuffy, but they don't make me look like a girl." Faroush stated with a huge grin.

"Aww, Commander, you never looked like a girl"  
Lyon responded, also grinning.

"But...Commander, I thought you made a pretty girl." Miakis said walking up behind them.  
"Heh heh...Lyon likes a girl."

"SHUT UP, MIAKIS!" Lyon shouted.

"Now, now, save it for when Euram comes to ask for marriage." Faroush suggested, holding Lyon back.

"Maybe...we can put you in a dress and Euram will go for you..." Miakis said deviously.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT JUSTIFIES TREASON MIAKIS!" Lyon shouted again, obviously hating the idea.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Her Majesty the Queen has summoned you." Miakis said.

"You almost forgot something important like that?" Faroush stated puzzled.

"Don't blame her. She's getting on in her years.  
Her memory isn't what it used to be." Lyon sneared back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU WITCH!" Miakis shouted,  
now holding Lyon in a head-lock.

"HOW MUCH LOUDER DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT,  
GRANDMA!" Lyon shouted much louder.

"Waaaah...Your so cruel..." Miakis said sobbing.

Anyways they now preceded to the Audience Chamber.

"Oh! Big Bro--I mean Commander." Queen Lym said.

"No need to be so formal when it's just us"  
Faroush said.

"Oh, right! Well anyways, I have a new mission that requires your full attention. You are to investigate the murders which occured at East Palace as well as tracking down the Dawn Rune.  
It is essential that we find it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Faroush and Lyon said in unison.

"Oh yeah...Feel free to take Georg and bubble-  
head over there." Lym said reffering to Miakis.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Miakis shouted to her queen.

"You have your orders...NOW MOVE!" Lym shouted.

Faroush, Lyon, Miakis, and Georg gathered their weapons and provisions and slowly walked to the ship in port.

"Well, looks like another fun mission." Lyon said.

"Even funner cause I'm here." Miakis added.

As they reached the Sun Palace Plaza, Faroush bumped into a girl who appeared out of nowhere. He fell backwards while the girl stood.

"Oh, gosh, sorry...Huh? Prince!" Viki shouted hugging Faroush. "Oh, I finally recognize someone!"

"AHHH! IT'S THE EVIL TELEPORTRESS!" Lyon and Miakis shouted in unison.

"Huh? I'm not "EVIL TELEPORTRESS", silly. I'm Viki"  
Viki replied, absent-minded as ever.

"YES! WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Miakis shouted.

"No wonder Commander fell back when they smacked heads. Her head is full of rocks." Georg stated.

"Full of rocks? But I wouldn't be living if I had rocks in my head." Viki replied to Georg's statement.

"Ohhh..." Georg simply responded.

"Well, anyways, what are you doing here?" Faroush asked.

"Funny story! After the victory banquet, I tried teleporting home. Unfortunately, I teleported into the ocean and was picked up by this scary pirate lady. Her name was Kila or Kita or whatever, anyways--" Viki was interupted by Miakis shouting.

"Hmmm...This girl looks like trouble..." Lyon said.

"Oh, Prince, save me from that evil little girl!" Viki shouted while jumping behind Faroush.

"Alright, Miakis, calm down. Now, Viki, why can't you teleport home?" Faroush asked.

"Well, it's been a long time since I been there. I kinda forgot where it was." She said with a tiny smile.

"Oh, that's helpful." Faroush muttered.

"Oh, Prince, please help me find my home." Viki begged.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE'S A COMMANDER NOW!" Miakis shouted.

"Alright, Viki, we'll help you find your home"  
Faroush agreed.

"Hmm...This is going to be an interesting trip"  
Georg responded.

"Huh! Commander, you can't be serious!" Miakis asked.

"Well, we can't just leave her..." Faroush replied.

"YAY! Oh, thank you, Prince!" Viki shouted hugging Faroush.

"AHH! H-HANDS OFF THE COMMANDER!" Lyon shouted at Viki.

"Someone's a little jealous..." Georg remarked while boarding the ship.

"Poor Lyon has some compatition." Miakis added.

"What? Really Lyon? Who are you fighting"  
Viki asked.

Everyone sighed in unison to Viki's remark.

So, the Queen's Knights, and an additional Viki,  
boarded the ship and started heading off to Stormfist.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Commentary: This was the Prologue to my Sequel-fic.  
I wanted to keep the triumarative of Faroush, Lyon,  
and Georg. But I wanted to add Miakis because I just like her. And I made a plot-twist by throwing in Viki.  
And there will be sixth new member I'll throw in next chapter.

!PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1: Illustrious Silverburg

Title: Immortals of the Runes

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden!  
-------------------------------------------------------

A candle had lit and the mysterious man holding it walked through the library. He began pulling books off the shelves. Skimming through them, and then dropping them to the floor.

A dark green cloak covered his body and his hood covered the eyes of his face so only his nose and mouth could be seen. One by one, he pulled books off the shelf and threw them to the ground only after skimming through them. What was he looking for?

On the ship, Faroush and Georg were sparring.  
Viki was sea sick and had her head over the ridge.

"What's the matter, Lyon?" Miakis asked, noticing the sad look on Lyon's face.

"I just remember when we came to Stormfist with Lady Sialeeds. We were attacked by lizards and Lady Sialeeds was so scared of them. You remember Georg." Lyon replied.

"Yeah..." Georg said, lost in thought.

They all stood there, looking at the ground. The sound of Viki hurling broke the silence and they all began to laugh. Faroush walked over and patted Viki's back.

"Ya doing okay?" He asked.

"Uh...Uh-huh...blahh!" Viki was cut-off by another episode.

"Ewww..." Faroush said quietly.

Lyon walked over to Miakis. "Hey, will Her Majesty be okay without you to protect her from Euram"  
She asked.

"Don't worry. Kyle and Galleon are their and they won't let him touch her." Miakis answered.

Lyon then noticed Viki getting chummy with her Commander. "HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THE COMMANDER!" She shouted at Viki.

Georg and Miakis only shrugged.

The ship finally pulled into the Stormfist port.  
They decided to begin their search their because there were still many Godwin pawns around. Perhaps they had something or at least knew something about the happenings.

They had gotten off the ship and started to stroll the streets of Stormfist.

"Perhaps we should pay Marina and Belcoot a visit"  
Lyon suggested.

"Sure! But, let's do business first." Faroush responded.

"Hey! What happened to Viki?" Miakis asked.

They looked around and saw her with a group of kids watching a puppet show.

"Die, Princess Flare!" The pirate puppet Brandeau said.

"Never, Evil One!" Puppet Flare responded.

Puppet Flare had slain Puppet Brandeau. The kids and Viki clapped.

"YAY! Princess Flare is the best! Hmm...Now, why does that name sound so familiar?" Viki thought.

"C'mon, we don't have time for that." Faroush said grabbing Viki's arm.

They had proceeded to the Godwin Castle. As they walked in they were greeted by Godwin nobles and offered rooms but they politely declined.

They headed to the Audience Chamber.

"Oh, a gracious welcome Commander Faroush. I'm Anza, second to Gizel Godwin. What brings you to Stormfist?" Anza asked.

"We're currently investigating the dissappearance of the Dawn Rune. We thought we should check here because of past...circumstances." Faroush answered.

"Oh yes. News of that has already reached Stormfist.  
But, I assure you, Godwin House had nothing to do with this." Anza told.

"I wish I could trust your word, but I must find the Dawn Rune fast. So we'll be investigating here for a short time." Faroush responded.

"Please, take as much time as you need." Anza said as they left.

"...I thought you said they'd be checking Barows first..." Anza said.

"...Perhaps I gave them to much credit. Checking Barows first would be strategically correct.  
But still, it is of little consequence..." A voice from nowhere had said.

"...Yes." Anza replied.

The five left Godwin Castle.

"Well, he seems sane enough." Faroush said.

"Yeah, hard to believe he's related to Marscal"  
Miakis added.

"Well, let's just check in to the Inn. I can't wait to see Belcoot and Marina." Lyon said.

As they stepped into the Inn, they were greeted by the Proprieter.

"Commander, how've ya been?' he asked.

"Oh, same old-same old." Faroush responded. "Where's Marina and Belcoot?"

"Oh! They're on their honeymoon!" The Proprietress had walked in and said.

"Oh, they got married!" Lyon said with cheer.

"I knew it. Those lovebirds..." Georg smirked.

"Anyways, let me show you to your rooms." The Proprieter had led them upstairs and showed them the rooms they were assigned.

"Finally, a soft bed." Miakis said with relief.

"Let's get some food and some sleep." Faroush added.

Night time had fallen, and group couldn't get as much sleep as they hoped because of Viki's sleep talking.

"Zzzz...Oh, Prince...heh heh...I couldn't possibly eat another pancake...ha you're funny..." Viki said in her sleep.

"That's it, I'm sleeping in the other room." Miakis said as she walked out the door.

"Zzzz...oh, Mr.Turtle, keep your hat on...POPTARTS"  
Viki continued.

Miakis had walked into the other room of the Inn and crawled into the bed.

"Hmm...This bed is lumpy but I don't mind." a sleepy Miakis said.

"Hey...do ya mind?" asked a voice.

"Huh! Where did that come from?" Miakis asked.

"This is your stomach, feed me, FEED ME!" the voice had said.

"WAAHH!" Miakis shouted while running out the room.

Miakis charged into the room. "Everyone, this is important!"

"What's wrong!" Faroush asked.

"My stomach talked!" Miakis shouted.

Faroush, Lyon, and Georg sighed.

Viki now awake, said "You know, that happens to me a lot too."

"I'm not surprised..." Lyon said.

"You're not surprised? How come...? Hmm..." Viki replied.

"Because you're you." Lyon responded.

"Well...um...uh...SURPRISE!" Viki shouted.

Faroush, Lyon, and Georg sighed again.

"Miakis, how drunk are you?" Georg asked.

"...not very." She said under her breath.

"No, it wasn't her stomach. It was me!" A man with long red hair stepped into the room wearing a night gown and slippers.

"Who're you?" Faroush asked.

"The names Zak Silverburg!" He walked to through the room with his long red hair trailing behind him.

"Oh! You're a pretty girl..." Viki complimented.

"Um...Viki...Zak is a boy's name." Lyon said.

"What are you doing here?" Georg asked.

"Well, this young lady, came into my room and jumped into my bed. Normally I wouldn't mind so much but she was on top of me. I told her to get off and she thought I was her stomach"  
Zak answered.

"Well, that's our Miakis." Lyon said.

"You guys look like an interesting bunch. Mind telling me who you are?" Zak asked.

"Not at all. I'm Faroush Falenas, Commander of the Queen's Knights." He said.

"Commander of the Queen's Knights! Pretty high rank"  
Zak said.

"Yeah I know..." Faroush replied.

"...i should stick with these suckers. then i'll make a name for myself..." Zak said to himself.

"What was that?" Georg asked.

"...Oh nothing. Anywho, I'll be heading back to my room now. Nice meetin ya!" Zak smiled and left the room.

"Why do we attract all the wierdos?" Faroush asked.

"Family trait, I'm afraid." Georg answered.

At Godwin Castle...

"What would you have me do?"

"...Kill them..."

"Are you sure we should resort to that so fast?"

"...Make sure they're never found..."

"Yes..."

The next morning came to soon. As Faroush walked downstairs he was greeted by Zak.

"Hello, Zak." faroush greeted.

"Hey listen. I just wanted to advise you to stay away from your bed." Zak replied.

"Why?" Faroush asked.

"...Never mind." Zak finished and walked away.

"Hmmm...wonder what that was about?" Faroush asked.

-------------------------------------------------------

Commentary: I'm really proud of myself by adding Viki to the group. She provides the comic relief these guys so richly need. The sixth and possibly final member of the group will be Zak Silverburg.  
I wanted to make a version of myself as well as adding a new member to the Silverburg. 


	3. Chapter 2: Advent Dawn Rune

Title: Immortals of the Runes 

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden.

-------------------------------------------------------

Faroush And Lyon had split up from Georg and Miakis to question the people of Stormfist.

"Can you tell us any happenings within Godwin castle that may seem suspicious?" Lyon asked.

"I'm sorry..." The towsnman replied.

"No one knows anything..." Lyon told Faroush.

"...Or they're not telling anything." Faroush replied.

"But why would they do that?" Lyon asked.

"To protect the Godwin's..." Faroush answered quietly.

The day had gone on and the group found little evidence that Godwin house was behind the thefts.

"...Perhaps we should break into the Godwin castle." Georg suggested.

"Maybe...But is that really neccesary?" Faroush asked.

"They could have snuck it in to the castle at night. If so, that would explain the few witnesses." Georg answered.

Night had come, and the group snuck into Godwin Castle.

"...Alright, over here." faroush spoke queitly.

"Oww! Viki, watch where you step." Miakis said rather loudly.

"Quiet..." Georg said.

They had stepped into the Audience Chamber. It was dark, and the only thing lighting the room were small candles on the wall. As they searched the room quietly, they heard footsteps coming.

"Oh no! Who's coming?" Miakis asked frantically.

"Hide behind the pillars." Faroush told them.

The group chose an individual pillar to hide behind. The doors to the chamber had opened.  
A man wearing a mask stepped into the room. He had blonde/brown hair. He walked closer and raised his head. As he took this action, the Dawn Rune Statue appeared from the ceiling and landed in front of him.

"Oh..." Lyon muttered.

The masked man raised his right hand and the statue started to glow in response. But something wasn't quite fitting. The masked man was attempting to take the Dawn Rune,  
but the rune didn't find him worthy.

The man stopped his action and quietly walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Faroush asked.

"...that rune." Viki thought, reffering to the rune and the masked man's head.

"Do you recognize it?" Georg asked Viki.

"Kinda..." she answered.

"Whatever. We found the Dawn Rune. Cheers" Miakis shouted.

"There's nothing to cheer about." Anza said standing in the doorway.

"Anza! I knew you were hiding something" Faroush told him. "Why did you steal the Dawn Rune?"

"Oh, not much to tell. I was told to steal it if I wanted a positionof power within the Queendom. So, I had that man steal it" Anza answered.

"That man in the mask? He just came in here to take the rune." Lyon told.

"He what? You're lying!" As Anza yelled this, Demons dropped down from the ceiling and stood in front of the group.

"Ahhhh! What are those things?" Miakis asked.

"They're monsters, summoned from another dimension by that man in the mask." Anza answered.

"It doesn't matter where they're from. Monsters are monsters and we can take them." Faroush said pulling out his weapon.

"Let me do it!" Viki said pulling out her staff.

"You can fight?" Miakis asked.

"Yes I can...Well not in the first Suikoden!" Viki answered.

"Huh?" They all said.

"Oh nothing..." Viki replied again. She stepped closer to the four monsters.

"We should help her." Faroush suggested.

"No. I want to see her technique." Georg said.

As Viki stepped ever more closer her eyes began to squint. She started to frown. It looked as if she was going to fly at them and kill them. She steps closer.

"Alright monsters, prepare to die..." Viki stated coldly. "..."

The anticipation was killing the group.

Viki stopped moving closer.

"...achoo..." She sneezed.

The group including Anza sighed. But as they lifted their heads, they saw a bunch of furniture land on the enemy monters.

Viki had walked out victorious. The group cheered for Viki. In the distraction, Anza had stolen the Dawn Rune Statue. The group looked high and low within the castle, but Anza was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, where has he gone?" Miakis asked.

"We searched the castle he's not here." Georg answered.

"Well, let's get back to the inn." Lyon suggested.

The group had left Godwin Castle and in the direction of the inn.

The masked man walked through the halls of Godwin castle. He looked at the pictures on the wall.  
A man wearing a dark green cloak leaned against the wall. The masked man stared at him.

"...Avarice will be your downfall." the cloaked man said.

"...Dante. Carrying out Leknaat's will today?" the masked man asked.

"You have ignored our warnings...and gone too far, Luc." Dante replied.

"Why should I listen to you or Leknaat?" Luc asked. "Explain?"

"Immortals need not explain themselves to dogs." Dante answered. "Why do you seek to control all 27 True Runes? Owning one of them is dangerous enough. And besides, these runes choose their masters."

"It's a conquest that I don't have to explain." Luc simply answered and walked away.

"...So be it..." Dante replied.

-------------------------------------------------------

Commentary: The story is just beggining and everything so far is falling into place.  
It might seem kinda slow now, but it'll pick up soon. Tahk you for reading.

!PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: Bed Cake

Title: Immortals of the Runes 

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked back from the Godwin Castle. Each one, somewhat afraid of Viki's deadly potentials.

"Um...so do you do that everytime you sneeze?" Miakis asked.

"Well, sometimes. I'll even teleport elsewhere sometimes." Viki answered.

Faroush and Lyon were the first to reach the Inn. They walked upstairs quietly, so not to wake up the Proprieter and Proprietress. They walked into their rooms.

"Well, this is a fine deal we've gotten into." Georg stated coldly.

"Commander, what should we do now?" Lyon asked.

"Well, looking at it strategically, we should probablly leave Stormfist early tommorow. And head back within the limits of Sol-Falena." Zak said, walking into the room.

"Huh!" the group of five responded to the sudden intrusion.

Zak fixed the piece of hair that was in his face and said "Of course, that's looking at it strategically. We can always go in and bomb Stormfist."

"Okay! One: that's called "Terrorism"! Two: You can't just barge into our room! And Three: Did you say "we"? Faroush asked.

"Let me answer your questions and statements in that order. Terrorism is such a harsh word. YeTry locking the door next time. And, yes I said "we". I plan on going with you!" Zak answered.

"Why though?" Lyon asked.

"Well...you guys look like an interesting group, so I decided to go with you." Zak said, answering even more questions.

"Well, whatever. We can decide what's what tommorow. Let's get some sleep." Faroush responded to the situation. He walked over to his bed and plopped down and fell asleep.

Early the next morning. Lyon was the first to wake up. She sat up for a few minutes and walked over to the princes bed. "Commander, are you awake?" She asked.

At that moment, she saw a red stain on the sheets.

"O-oh no!" Lyon shouted. "The Commander is bleeding! He's bleeding! Oh god!"

Zak sat up and began rubbing his eyes. "Oh, that. Yeah don't worry about that."

"W-what do you mean! He needs HELP!" Lyon shouted again.

"Oh no! Look what happened!" Viki said walking over to where Lyon was.

"Viki! Go get a doctor! Hurry!" Lyon ordered.

"Why! Who's hurt? Am I hurt?" Viki asked.

"Not for you! FOR THE COMMANDER!" Lyon replied.

"Don't be silly, silly! The Prince is fine..." Viki told the flustered Lyon.

"FOR THE LAST TIME: HE'S THE COMMANDER!" Lyon shouted. "And who's silly?"

"What's going on?" Georg asked walking into the room.

"Th-the Commander is bleeding!" Lyon replied.

"What're you talking about? The Prince sat in my cake. That's all." Viki said calmly.

"WH-WHAT!" Lyon yelled.

"Oh, now it's all ruined and smashed." Viki said looking through the remains of the cake.

Lyon pulled out her sword and held it towards Viki."ARGGH! Where did you get that cake!" She asked, not thinking sanely.

"Oh, that's easy. I stole it from some guy and hid it in the Prince's bed." Viki answered.

"CAKES DON'T GO IN BEDS!" Lyon shouted.

"Well of course cakes don't go in beds." Faroush replied, now awake. He got up, stretched and walked around the room. Lyon fell backwards, Georg put his head down, Miakis tried to control her laughter, Zak was still somewhat asleep, and Viki mourned the loss of her cake.

"Miakis? Something wrong...?" Faroush asked.

"Heh...Oh nothing..." Miakis said, about to die from laughter.

"Umm...on the back of your robe." Georg said, pointing out the large red stain left by Viki's bed cake.

"AHH! Wh-what's going on!" Faroush asked, his face turning almost as red as the stain.

"Ya know, I did warn you about staying away from your bed." Zak told him, now fully awake. "Try taking advice from a member of the illustrious Silverburg family."

"Silverburg... You're a member of the Silverburgs? Known far and wide for their tactical geniuses?" Georg asked.

"Yes...well...no need to flatter me so. Ho ho ho ho!" Zak fakely laughed.

"Are they really that famous?" Miakis asked.

"Yeah. It's said that they were tacticians in the Gate Rune Wars, the Dunan Unification War, the Second Fire Bringer War,and the Kooluk Southern Expansion War. In each one of these wars, one member of the illustrious Silverburg family took place as the tactician. And, in each war, the side Silverburg was on, won." Georg answered.

"Yes! And like Grandma Eleanor before me, I promise to bring the same results to you. If not, you get a free pizza!" Zak responded and winked.

"Wow! So in other words, we can really use this guy. Good, we need a new janitor at the castle." Miakis said evily.

"AHH! Don't make me do the laundry! Handling detergeant will ruin my soft hands!" Zak argued, trying to run out the door

"Too late! You're ours now! Muwhahahahaha!" Miakis evily laughed, dragging Zak back into the room.

5:00 a.m. rolled around, and everyone began to gather their things.

"If eveyone is ready, let's go!" Faroush shouted pointing in the direction of the ship.

Zak and Miakis had to carry the frozen Lyon, who was in cerebrial shock from the giant stain on Faroush's back.

The now, group of six, got on their ship and headed in the direction of Rainwall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commentary: So, yeah! I just wanted to create a laid-back chapter. The next chapter will include Euram, and i'm sure this'll be fun for some of you. Even though I have gotten ZERO reviews so far, I will not stop writing the story. I, believe, it's going rather well.

But, I really would appreciate it if someone would leave me a nice review. Ya know, like a "Nice Job" or "Love your story". If not, maybe you can tell me ways to improve my story. Requests for characters maybe. I'll accept anything.

!PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4: Scandalous True Rune

Title: Immortals of the Runes 

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden!

------------------------------------------------------

In a dark field, the man in the green robe stood under a tree. Moments later, a radiant figure appeared before him. She was dressed in white, with brown hair extending down and touching the grass.

"Leknaat..." Dante spoke.

"Has he betray us yet again?" Leknaat asked.

"So it seems... How will you deal with him?" Dante responded with another question.

"We'll let him make the next move. However, there is someone i'd like you to go warn." Leknaat began.

"You can't be talking about...her?" Dante asked.

"As eccentric as she is, she still wields a True Rune. You have my requests." As Leknaat finished she disappeared into the night sky.

Dante stood, staring into the sky. The eyes of his face, covered by the green hood.

The boat, ferrying the group of six finally pulled into Rainwall. Faroush had wanted to question Euram about the Dawn Rune. Afterall, he was involved with it's theft a year before-hand.

"Let's just finish the business we have here and leave. I never did like this place..." Faroush mumbled the last part to himself.

Zak stepped off the boat, rubbing the sea-sick Viki's back.

Euram approached their ship in port. " Ah! The Commander is here. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Back-off, fop!" Miakis yelled pulling out her daggers.

Euram only screamed and jumped back. "Haha...Same old coward!" Miakis laughed.

"Oh! The Commander is here!" The group looked to see who said.

Out of nowhere, Luserina came in to shake hands with Faroush and Lyon.

"Ah, it's so good to see you all again!" She stated happily. "So, what brings you to Rainwall?"

"Well...um...I'm sure you've heard that the Dawn Rune was stolen from the East Palace...again..." Faruosh slowly said. He didn't know how to accuse Luserina about the theft.

"Oh yeah... And let me guess, you're wondering if we stole it, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Faroush answered.

"No need to fear, because I'm head of the Barows House now. Trust me, if Euram stole it, I would have found out by now." Luserina reassured.

"Hey! Are you insisting that i'm suspected of stealing?" Euram asked.

"Well, you kinda deserve it from the hell you put us through." Lyon answered.

"Well, anyways, I'm afraid we don't have what you're looking for. However, you're free to stay with us for as long as you need." Luserina offered.

"We wish we could...but we have to find the Dawn Rune fast." Georg answered for everyone else.

"Hey! Wait! I thought you said we'd find something here, Zak!" Miakis yelled at Zak.

"I never said we'd find something..." Zak answered.

"Then why'd we come here?" Miakis asked.

"Well, I heard a rumor that Luserina was a 10 over the chart." Zak answered. Miakis responded by punching on his head.

"Whatever. What's are next move?" Faroush asked Zak.

"Well, since we have no leads to the whereabouts of Anza, we should probablly secure the other two runes. If I remember correctly, the Sun Rune is in Sol-Falena. The Twilight Rune is in West Palace right?" He answered.

"Actually, no." Faroush said. "Zerase requested that we put it back into the ruins within the Deep Twilight Forest. She said if we didn't, it would bring calamity to Falena. And...she was always right before."

"Alright, so it's off to Deep Twilight Forest!" Zak signaled everyone to pack up and get back on the ship.

"Maybe, we should rest at the inn." Lyon suggested. They walked to the nearest inn.

Dante stopped in front of building. He glanced over at the sign which read "Rune Shop". He stepped into the dimly lit room. There were curtains hanging everywhere.

"Tee-hee! A customer..." A seductive voice said out of nowhere.

Jeane had stepped out from behind the curtains. "Oh, it's you. This is quite a "treat"..."

"Yes, well, I wish you would "treat" yourself to some clothes." Dante responded. "I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but someone has stolen the Dawn Rune."

"Are suspecting me?" Jeane asked.

"We already know who's behind it..." Dante answered.

"Ahh! The all-seeing Leknaat... Well, you have no need to fear. I own a True Rune as well. I can protect myself." Jeane reassured.

"Yes... Protect yourself withyour scandalous rune. I'm afraid you're dealing with someone who won't fall for your tricks. However, I doubt he will attempt to steal your rune anytime soon. Farewell..." With that last response, Dante disappeared from the rune shop.

"Leknaat doesn't need to fear. I can protect myself." Jeane answered.

------------------------------------------------------

Commentary: This chapter was shorter than I had hoped. I wanted to establish some of the more mysterious character's motives. For some of you who're wondering: Yes, I am reffering to Jeane's Charm Rune. I mean, think about it. How can she stay so young? It's gotta be a true rune. Not to mention, you can't remove it either. That's my thought at least.

Fortune Hunter- First, I'd like to say: THANK YOU! You are the first one to review me. I'm so happy. And yes, I was aware that there was a certain time order that the Suikodens followed. However, I didn't know which order they went into until you told me just now. I am simply following the order in which they were released. I hope you keep reading. And thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight Hour

Title: Immortals of the Runes

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden!

---------------------------------------------------------

The masked bishop stepped into the Deep Twilight Ruins. Following the path, he quietly thought abouthis encounter with Dante and what action Leknaat would take against him and his conquest. It was of little consequence though. If he were to acquire another True Rune, even Leknaat would have no choice but to take him seriously.

As he thought, he stepped into a the back-most room which held the Twilight Rune. He had high hopes of acquiring this rune. With little protection around it, it would be easy to snatch. He stepped closer to the statue which contained the True Rune. Before he put his hand on the statue, he stopped. He could feel someone elses presence.

"Misguided one. You are not welcome here." Zerase said, standing behind him.

"I don't need to be. Simply acquiring this rune is all that matters." Luc replied turning to face her.

"This rune chooses it's owner. Do you think you are worthy?" Zerase pulled out one of her Shooting Stars and prepared for combat.

Faroush stepped off the ship stationed outside of Deep Twilight Forest.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass. I hate this place." Miakis complained.

"I know what you mean. Remember last time, we forgot to by an Escape Scroll so we had to find our way out." Faroush replied.

"Don't worry, Prince! I can just teleport usall to the ruins." Viki said with a smile.

"Really?" Lyon asked.

"Sure! Just stand together and I'll get us there in no time flat." Viki replied.

Everyone stood next to eachother. And with a wave of Viki's wand, a green light surrounded them and they disappeared.

Faroush, Lyon, and Miakis appeared in front of the ruins. Viki and Georg were nowhere to be seen.

"Georg! Viki! Where are they?" Faroush wondered.

"I told you she was pure evil..." Miakis answered. The three walked into the ruins.

Elsewhere...

"...What happened to them?" Georg asked.

"Hee hee! Hello, pretty butterfly!" Viki said, swatting at a butterfly.

Georg sighed.

In the ruins, Faroush and company walked down the path which lead to the back-most room. It was dark and damp, which would explain why you would keep a rune in there.

"Ya know, I was wondering... Why do we have to do all the dirty work? Don't we have soldiers that can do this for us?" Miakis asked.

"Because...we have to." Lyon answered.

"Why?" Miakis asked again.

"That's just the way the game goes." Zak answered popping out of nowhere.

"AHH! Wait, what do you mean "game"?" Miakis asked.

"...Nevermind, we're wasting time." Zak answered. "We should be there soon."

As the four stepped into the room, a flash of orange light engulfed them. Withing this light, they could see a figure with his right hand in the air. The flash grew dimmer by the moment and soon disappeared altogether. Now the figure was made out as the masked bishop.

"...It's you!" Lyon shouted. "You were the one in Stormfist!"

"He took the Twilight Rune!" Faroush stated.

"No." Zak answered. "The Twilight Rune chose him..."

"Yes... And now, I possess two of the 27 True Runes. Who knew such a big leap was required for this small step." Luc replied.

"You possess one already?" Faroush asked.

"Yes. The True Wind Rune..." Luc answered. "Do you wish to fight me here? You'll lose."

"He's right. He has two true runes. We have none." Zak said.

"Well...at least you understand that. Not like the lady in black before you." Luc responded.

"...Lady in blac-- Zerase was here!" Faroush asked.

"Yes. She challenged me, but quite simply, was no match." Luc answered. "But aside from that, it's time for me to leave." With that last statement, Luc vanished.

"This is bad. I was hoping we could secure the Twilight Rune. Make so he couldn't use by the very least." Zak sighed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Lyon answered.

"She's right. Let's find Georg and Viki and leave this gloomy forest." Miakis added.

The group left the ruins, scoured the forests for Viki and Georg, and left.

As the group got back on their ship, Faroush spoke with Zak.

"Hey, did you know the Twilight Rune would accept him?" He asked.

"Well, I did take it into consideration." Zak answered.

"Hmm... So, what's our next course of action?" Faroush asked.

"Well, now we should do some investigating. We need to know where Anza is so we can take back the Dawn Rune. If that masked bishop get's a hold of that, we're pretty much done for." Zak answered.

----------------------------------------------------

Commentary: SORRY! I know it took me a long time to write this. I had terrible writers block. Unfortunately, this is the best I could come up with. I have planned the next chapter however. It's going to delve a bit into the mystery of my original character, Dante. It should be a good one. That's all for now.


	7. Chapter 6: Dante of Time

Title: Immortals of the Runes 

Author: ZRBxSTITCHES

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden!

------------------------------------------------------

It rained heavly in Sol Falena. Queen Lymsleia stared out of the window in the Queen's room behind the Audience chamber. The current events that unfolded at East Palace caused quite an uproar in the Queendom of Falena. It was hard for her being without Miakis. She was like an older sister for her. But she would serve the queendom better if she were helping Faroush investigate the missing Dawn Rune. This was a fact.

"Your majesty..." on of the servants had knocked on the door. "You have to get back to the meeting."

"I'll be right there." Lymsleia reassured.

She didn't want to go back quite yet, but what if her mother Arshtat saw her shirking her duties. She would haunt her to no end.

Outside...

Dante warped into the plaza of Sol Falena. It was raining so little people were out. He didn't strike anyone as odd because of the dark green cloak he always wore. He walked solomnly up the stairs leading into the Sol Falena Castle. He stopped in front of the giant doors. A knight was perched at the gate.

"State your name and business." the knight demanded.

Dante said nothing. He raised is left hand into the air and activated the runic symbol on it. At that instant, the giant doors that kept so many out,flung open. The knights were caught off guard and scrambled to the defense. As they charged at the cryptic figure standing before the doors they were haulted. All they could see was Dante and a green light eminating from his left hand.

"Who are you?" Queen Lymsleia asked.

"I am Dante.You will take me to the Sun Rune." he answered.

Queen Lymsleia had no choice but to accept. They walked down the halls. She stared at the mysterious figure she was leading. Something about him gave her the feeling that something was wrong. However she didn't think long about it.

"S-so, how were you able to stop all my knights?" She asked.

"...I bear the Chronic Rune, One of the 27 True Runes. It has the ability to alter time on my command." He answered solomnly.

"And...why do you want to see the Sun Rune?" Lymsleia asked.

"To protect it..." He answered yet again.

They eventually arrived at the Sealed Room. Lymsleia had always came here to learn about runes. The sun broke through the roof of the room.

Dante waded up to the pedestal that held the Sun Rune, placed his hand on it, and backed away. "Leave the room..."

Queen Lymsleia, not wanting to be frozen in time, responded. Dante stood in front of the pedestal, only staring at the Sun Rune. Leknaat appeared in front of him.

"Good work securing the Sun Rune. Looks like making you my servant was a good idea after all..." She said.

"...That's what I swore to do. As for Jeane..." Dante began.

"Yes. I am aware of where she stands in all this. We must stop Luc before he does some more foolish things. ...Dante, find out his intentions." Leknaat ordered.

"...very well..." Dante answered and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

The End

I know, very short chapter. BUT school has started so I have horrible writers block. So...yeah.


End file.
